Círculo vicioso
by Lis con S
Summary: En todas las madrugadas, el mismo intruso se atreve a invadir el Santuario, pero jamás traspasa la casa de Aries, su guardián no le permite el paso pero su compasión no le deja liquidar a la amenaza.


**Ok, aclaro que son las 2 AM, mi capacidad de pensar está bastante reducida y me arriesgo al peligro de arrepentirme mañana luego de dormir. Así que, YOLO.**

**Lost Canvas pertenece a Shiori Teshirogi.**

**Advertencia: Posible OoC.**

* * *

_Círculo vicioso_

_..._

_.._

_._

Interrumpes la quietud de la madrugada del Santuario, y te vuelves detectable en la Casa de Aries. Tu sombra intrusa se proyecta delante del primer templo. Más allá de tus propios toques al desplazarte, no percibes ningún sonido audible. Pero no asumes que el guardián del Templo del Carnero no está preparado para recibirte. Al contrario, deduces que solamente permanece sereno.

Los Santos de Oro siempre esperan el peligro, inamovibles de sus lugares, alertas y preparados para cualquier amenaza. Pero en esta oportunidad, el caballero de Aries conoce qué clase de indeseable visitante eres y tú también tienes claro contra quién te enfrentas.

Por eso mismo, sin titubear avanzas en línea recta hacia la entrada del Templo, como si no hubiera un guerrero de Athena bloqueando el paso. Acometes con tanta fuerza que lo haces retroceder unos centímetros, pero el caballero dorado no pierde la oportunidad de sujetarse de ti para arrastrarte.

En el interior del Templo, te levanta como si no le costara y te empuja contra la pared más cercana. No puedes liberarte y tu resistencia parece nula para tu atacante y actual dominante. Pero no puedes dejarte doblegar.

Intentas dejar de lado el poder que ejerce sobre ti y piensas cómo dar vuelta la situación y equilibrar las cosas. Los recuerdos de anteriores encuentros te dan la respuesta que necesitas. Le arrancas partes claves de la cloth de Aries, pero su portador no le da la debida importancia a ese hecho hasta que atacas las partes desnudas y vulnerables que quedaron a tu alcance. Tus arremetidas no le son indiferentes, no consigue tener la fuerza para evitarlas, pierde la concentración y posibilidad de defenderse, queda sumiso frente y debido a ti y visualizas con emoción la victoria, te confías en segundos.

Pero mucho antes de esperar o parecer oportuno, manifiestas el mismo tipo de cansancio que te permitía controlar a tu adversario. La repentina embestida que te propina te hace preguntar si quizás estaba fingiendo para aprovechar un momento conveniente.

Sin importar si todo había sido un engaño o no, estás respirando con dificultad y el sudor que gotea por tu cuerpo indica el exceso que este siente, aunque tu fuerza de voluntad siga intacta. Sientes que vas a explotar, no alcanzas a retener unos gemidos expresivos que incentivan el ímpetu y la violencia del Santo de Athena. No vas a suplicar, te aferras con uñas y dientes a tu terquedad y al caballero de Aries. El tiempo se te está acabando y aunque te engañas y tu adversario se engaña creyendo que alguno ganará, es predecible que sus energías vitales menguaran en minutos que desaprovecharán en decisiones inoficiosas. Todo acabará en un empate con ambos agotados e inmóviles, hasta que consigues irte con la poca dignidad que puede reunir una intrusa irreverente como tú.

Podría quedarse todo en ese indeciso resultado, pero tu obstinación no se conformará, te obligará a regresar a donde no te corresponde a altas horas de la madrugada y la compasión de Shion no le dará un pare a tus entrometidas apariciones hasta que alguno de los dos gane, hasta que alguno de los dos se atreva a terminar con ese círculo vicioso, lo máximo que pueden aspirar.

* * *

**Es mi primera vez publicando un fic en segunda persona, actualmente me gusta como quedó, no sé mañana, xD.**

**Estoy intentando escribir una poesía para este hermoso par de lemurianos, y en uno de esos intentos de pensar en metáforas, mi cerebro asoció la relación clandestina de Shion con Yuzuriha con el trato que reciben los enemigos que invaden el Santuario. Así nació este relato que simboliza los encuentros pasionales con una batalla, por eso la clasificación M. Perdón por cualquier falta ortográfica o de coherencia.**

**Gracias por leer este drabble de pura metáfora y doble sentido.**

**Hasta otra.**


End file.
